Life Is Like A Bad Movie
by CrimsonEyedKitsune
Summary: Naruto's life is one problem after another. When he starts a new school, his life becomes more complicated especially when he meets the most popular and hottest boy, Sasuke uchiha, who may or may not have something to do with Naruto's parents being framed for a incredibly heinous crime which inevitably led to their execution by the law! AU Boy X Boy love (Sasuke: Seme)(Naruto: Uke)
1. Prologue: The Days Of Future Past

**THE REWRITE IS FINALLY HERE! Hi this is my first fanfiction! So go easy on me. I really home you enjoy this story I've been planning on writing it for a while and I finally got around to it! YAY! I should be able to update every month or so! **

**_Petra: Hi I am the Beta/Sister of Kitsu here. _**

**_Kitsune: Get the Hell out of here Pet, It's my intro __**

**_Petra: Fiiinnnnne. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy!_**

**And now on to your regularly scheduled program…..**

**_Story is rated M for explicit scenes, self-harm, cursing and sexual situations. Yaoi later in chapters!_**

**I don't own anything…. because I am poor and if I did Sasunaru would be a ship in the show!**

_**Prologue**__: "Days of future past"_

_Directed by Bryan Singer and Written by Simon Kinbery_

He always sat alone, at school, at home, at the dinner table and basically in life. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, a 16 year old boy in the town of Konoha. Naruto had been hated since the moment of birth because of what his parents were believed to have done. He was born in jail 6 months after his mother, Kushina Uzumaki and his father, Minato Namikaze were convicted for torturing and killing dozens of people. It was also speculated that the couple was involved in preforming unspeakable experiments on the individuals before and after death. Naruto lived in jail till he was five years old without the guards ever knowing. This was a miracle which his parents were thankful for every day. It was even more amazing that while in jail with his parents, Naruto seemed to be genuinely happy. He grew up innocent and playful. At the same time his parents taught him survival. As young as he was, he knew how to face all the dangers of the prison. Whether it be the guards or other psychotic criminals held inside. This was as normal a life as possible for a child hiding in a prison. However, as much as his parents did not want to give him up, they knew the only way for Naruto to be truly happy was to get him out of there. Minato prayed it was before him and his wife were executed. He almost got his wish.

Naruto was only able to escape jail due to careful planning, and because of the help of Minato's cell mate, Jiraiya. Jiraiya was a prison cook who used some of his connections with food deliveries to hide Naruto and have him taken to Konoha. See, Jiraiya spent a lot of time with Naruto and he grew to love the kid as much as Naruto's own parents loved him. All three wanted him to have a normal life. So as the plan went, once Naruto was out, Minato and Kushina had arranged for him to live in an apartment which they had paid for using some money they had in an offshore account. The rest of the money would go to Naruto as he got older, until it was empty. It was fortunate that the cops never found the money and there was no possibility that they ever would. Minato had arranged for a man named Hiruzen Sarutobi come by to check on his son. Sarutobi knew the situation well and was a close family friend, so he helped out, even though he understood the danger involved.

The last time Naruto saw his mom and dad was on the day he left for his new life. It also happened to be the day of their execution. Before Naruto left that life behind him to enter his new one his mother said these last words to him was,

"Naruto….Don't be a picky eater, eat a lot and grow big and strong. Make sure to bathe every day and stay warm. Don't stay up late and get plenty of sleep. Plus make friends, you don't need tons…okay…? Just a few that you can really trust. I was bad at this, but you should study hard and get into a good college! Just everyone is good at some things and not so good at others. So even if things don't go so well, don't get depressed. Okay? At school, respect your teachers and those senior to you. Oh and regarding the three prohibitions be careful about loaning and borrowing money and don't fall into the wrong crowd…we know how it is to get involved with the wrong people. We are innocent but we don't want you to blame anyone for what has happened. Don't hold hate in your heart. Naruto there'll be plenty of hard and painful times ahead, take care of yourself and make sure to have dreams and the confidence to make those dreams come true. There really is so much more I want to tell you, I want to be with you longer….I love you!" and his dad added "Naruto. My words to you as your father are ditto to what your nagging mother has said."

There was a lot of crying that day, but Naruto promised all those things to his mom and dad. There was only one promise Naruto knew he could not keep, he could not, would not, let go of the hate in his heart. Along with that he felt personally guilty for their deaths- which was a heavy burden for anyone, especially a child.

Everything from the outside made Naruto's childhood seem normal. However, there were too many 'troubling moments' as the adults put it. These continued up to his 16th birthday. Naruto HATED his birthday because it also happened to be the anniversary of his parent's murder. Naruto would never call the day their death or execution, because it wasn't either of those. No matter what people said, it wasn't justified; it was murder.

Naruto Uzumaki was a good looking boy with natural spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He was about 5'8 and was pretty well built. He also had 3 whisker looking scars on each cheek which he obtained from some psychopath in jail right before he was sent to live on his own. He was skilled in martial arts because he needed a way of defending himself since it came out through the media when he was twelve that Minato and Kushina had a son. It was completely accidental how it happened. Naruto was in the hospital after being beaten up by a street gang on the way home, Naruto would have been able to handle them if it wasn't for the fact that he hadn't eaten that day, some stranger then took pity on him and brought him to the hospital which is where they proceeded to treat his wounds and test his blood…the results of the tests led to the whole media fiasco, where everyone found out about him. The years before that he was careful, he used a fake alias to go to school and even made friends with the father and daughter who owned a local ramen bar. Tenchi and Ayame would sometimes give him free ramen, which may be why it became his favorite food. These IDs were originally given to him by Sarutobi, until the blonde had turned 10 and knew how to make them himself. Fortunately, after his identity was revealed and Naruto could no longer continue using his forged life style (*writer would not let beta remove the previous wording. o), the Ichiraku family still treated him the same. These were the only friends Naruto had, since at school, no one liked him and he had a reputation for starting fights. This continuous fighting led to him being expelled from Suna high, his previous high school.

This is where are story begins with Naruto starting the 1st semester of his junior year at the Hashirama Senju high school.

**_Petra: It wasn't that easy. Love the beta. Ps. Naruto is Gay_**

**_Kitsune: OH MY GLOB JUST GIVE IT A REST…..we will mention his gayness later DUHH _ ._**

**WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS!**


	2. UPDATE!

UPDATE!

I will update soon! So don't freak out! :P I was having some technical and personal problems before but now its all good! So I'll update every month and I'm also writing a new story but that will come out later! Okay see you then!


End file.
